Nightmares
by Guujin Gurui
Summary: Ciel's having trouble sleeping, and suspects Sebastian's behind it. Slight OOC, mild swearing, probable Seb/Ciel lime later. Rated M for later chapters.
1. It's Only Just Beginning

**Author's notes  
**_Bawww, trying to be IC again. Haha. Probably going to fail at it (or at least not be as in character as I'd like to be). Apparently creepy fics are about the only thing I'm good at writing. In all seriousness, was Ciel kidnapped by a cult? They sure looked like one, but I don't know. Also, unrelated, but… January, Kuroshitsuji is being released in English as Black Butler. Go! Flock to your comic book shops and demand they hold one for you!_

_Anywho…warning for implied Ciel/Sebastian__, I guess._

Ciel shook violently as he woke, gasping, from another horrible dream. It was gruesome, terrifying, and the boy felt tears streaming from his eyes. He wiped them away, rolling over, angry with himself. How silly it was to be scared of a dream, no matter how vivid. They reminded him of the dreams he used to have after he had first summoned Sebastian. He had assumed they were from his experience in the hands of that damned cult. But now… He wasn't so sure. Lately, he'd felt he'd been relying on Sebastian a little more than usual. Ciel wondered if that was the problem. After the incident with the circus and Baron Kelvin, the boy had felt as if he needed some comfort. And the demon was always so willing to comfort his "master". The little earl snorted at that. Master. It was like a little show they put on for the rest of the world; a kind of role-reversal to maintain their image or a noble and his servant. Ciel sighed, bothered by such thoughts, and tried to get back to sleep.

Morning always came to early, the boy decided grumpily as Sebastian woke him. The gentle fragrance of the Lady Gray tea the butler had prepared was soothing, at least.

'Sebastian,' Ciel frowned, hesitating as the demon dressed him. He wasn't sure how to form the question that played on his mind. He took a deep breath, finding it odd that he felt the need to prepare himself for simply asking a question.

'Does… Does being close to you cause nightmares?' There, he'd said it. The earl breathed a small sigh of relief at doing so, but he wasn't sure why. At first, Sebastian didn't answer, and the boy wondered why. His eyes narrowed sharply as the demon opened his mouth, the usual smile gone from his lips.

'I suppose it can,' he replied simply, 'why? Is the young master not sleeping well?' Ciel wasn't sure if he liked the feigned care in the butler's voice, but nodded slowly all the same. The demon's brows furrowed a little, creating wrinkles on the man's handsome face, and Ciel wished he wouldn't look so unhappy.

Over the course of the day, Ciel did his best to keep away from his butler, and Sebastian did the same, understanding his master's unhappiness. The earl's nightmares were worse that night, and he didn't think he could sleep. This was becoming troubling; especially in the morning when the light that flooded the room made the boy look sickly. The demon frowned again that morning, looking at the boy.

'I think it's best if you do not get out of bed,' he said. Ciel began to shift and protest, but the butler simply forced the earl back under the covers.

'I'll have to schedule your meetings for another time. You are to stay put, you understand?' the man instructed, and Ciel could hardly protest. He doubted the demon would listen anyway, even if he complained that Sebastian had forgotten his place. He could imagine the smirk on the demon's face if he did so, and the thought made the earl glare at his room before he settled into uncomfortable slumber. The boy had never known sleep to be such a trial before now.

**Post script**

_So, this'll probably have some chapters. Haha, I don't know how exactly I'm going to end this, it's a kinda spur of the moment thing, though that's the case with all of my fanfics. Plus it's an excuse to neglect my original stories more. Maybe I'll involve Christmas in this too. And __maybe some lime-y goodness because I love my readers and reviewers like whoa. SERIOUSLY, I LOVE YOU KIDS. I feel quite honoured that people read and review my work, to be honest. Thanks, guys!_


	2. Things Get Worse

**Author's notes  
**_Okay, that last chapter was a bit short. Haha, I love Tartini's Devil's Trill. Perfect for writing Kuroshitsuji fanfictions._

Ciel groaned as he tried to sleep. That incessant tick-tick-tick of the elegant clock on his bedside table was driving him mad. He wondered how he'd ever slept before through the cacophony it made.

'Sebastian!' he called, irritated. The butler was there almost instantly, kneeling down next to the bed.

'Yes?' a simple question, but the demon's eyes betrayed his irritation at having been called in.

'The clock. Make it stop ticking,' the earl hissed, his eyes narrowed in frustration. Sebastian sighed softly, picking the clock up.

'Will that be all?'

'Yes.' The butler gave a curt bow, leaving the room with the clock under his arm. Honestly, did the boy not know that just because he was sick, it did not mean that the work stopped? There was always work to be done in the mansion, what with Maylene, Bard and Finny always managing to cause trouble for the demon. He wished he could have a moment of peace, a single minute to himself, but there was always something wrong. Sebastian frowned at that thought. If it wasn't Maylene's horrible screeching, it was Finny's whining and crying. At least Bard didn't complain so much, but it seemed wherever the cook went, a blackened room was sure to follow. Sebastian rubbed his temples, feeling a headache coming on at the thought of having to deal with the trio. Tanaka didn't cause him any grief, and the butler was thankful for that minor detail.

'What are you three doing, loafing about?' Sebastian asked, irritation and weariness evident in his voice when he found the trio.

'Maylene. The sheets need washing! They've been needing a wash for three days longer than they should. Finny, the garden is a mess! Didn't I tell you to rake the leaves earlier? And Bard! You're not cooking something, which tells me you're not working!' The butler's voice got louder and angrier as he kept talking, rage growing in him. The demon could handle one irritation easily enough, but three was too much. He wondered if they had short-term memories, but shook his head at the thought. That probably wasn't the case.

Finally night came. Sebastian was relieved as the moon rose, sending the other servants scurrying off to bed. Now he could finally rest, or so he thought. Ciel was calling for him again, and the demon groaned. He ignored it for a little while, until the contract on his hand began to burn and ache.

'Yes?' he asked as he glided into the room, as silent as a ghost.

'What took you so long?' the restless earl asked Sebastian, his frown visible to the demon, even in the gloom.

'Forgive me, I was distracted,' the butler lied, kneeling next to the boy. Upon closer inspection, the demon saw that Ciel's eyes looked puffy and red.

'Have you been crying?' he asked, genuinely concerned for once. The last time Sebastian had seen the boy cry was three years ago, when they'd formed the contract. Ciel looked away, not wanting the demon to see him look so fragile. Suddenly he felt the demon's arms around him, and he was pulled into a warm embrace.

'What do you think you're doing!?' Ciel cried, outraged, and just a little flushed. Sebastian looked at him, a little confused.

'I'm trying to comfort you. Isn't this what humans do?' he asked. The demon knew the earl didn't show much affection, and he most certainly did not like receiving it, when it was from Lizzie, at least. The butler let the boy go, but Ciel clung to him, silent sobs wracking through the boy's small frame. Sebastian rubbed the little earl's back soothingly, whispering meaningless, insincere words to reassure him. Ciel calmed down eventually, though he still breathed rapidly, hiccupping occasionally.

'Sleep, young master,' the demon said, getting up to leave.

'Don't,' the earl gasped suddenly, reaching out to Sebastian. The demon smiled, and turned back around to face Ciel. Even in the dark, the boy knew that knowing smile was there. He didn't care at the moment though, he simply wanted to be comforted. He looked up at Sebastian, feeling a little angry at having revealed such a weak side of himself, 'will you stay with me all night?' It wasn't a command. It was a question, a child seeking solace from a guardian. The butler's smile widened.

'Yes, my lord,' he replied, and Ciel shifted so the demon could sit on the bed next to him. That night, he had no horrible nightmares.

In the morning, Ciel was startled to find himself in Sebastian's warm embrace, and even more shocked to find himself holding onto the demon. The man smiled down at the boy, seeming even more smug than it normally did.

'Sleep well this time, young master?' he asked calmly, knowing it would aggravate the earl.

'Get. Out.'

**Post script  
**_I always write really short chapters... I wish I got hugs when I had bad dreams. u_u_

**Edit**

_I think I fixed the retarded formatting so now it's not too much bunched up text. That was weird._


	3. Where's Your Happy Ending?

**Author's note**

_Okay, I tried making it longer this time. I just don't have the attention span to write long chapters. Seriously, I got distracted by the Pocky dance on YouTube before I even opened up Word. Pretend that it's in an A5 sized book, it makes it seem longer.  
Also, a belated Happy Birthday to Ciel. Haha, he's born on 14__th__ December (check chapter 27, people). So, he's fourteen now. Although, if he actually was alive, he'd be 134._

The next few nights, Ciel refused Sebastian entry to his room. Unfortunately for the earl, however, the nightmares came back. He'd wake up sometimes, gasping horribly, as if he hadn't known what air was. Other times, the boy would scream so loudly, he'd wake himself up. The dreams were getting worse and worse, but Ciel was too stubborn to let Sebastian try and help. He could just imagine the smirk on the demon's face if he asked the butler to stay with him again.

'Young master, if this continues, then perhaps I should schedule everything for the night, and let you sleep during the day,' Sebastian hissed one morning, being told again to leave the tired boy alone. Ciel simply grunted in response, burying his head under a pillow, not wishing to face the day.

'Young master,' the demon growled, 'I cannot let you sleep in today. I believe that Lady Elizabeth is coming over to wish you happy birthday.'

'Happy birthday?'

'Yes. It is the fourteenth, is it not?'

'Make her go away. I don't want to see anyone today,' the earl snapped, glowering at the man. Sebastian gave a small sigh, obviously irritated as he had been for the past week. Honestly, for a teenager who had grown up so quickly in the space of four years, he certainly acted childish.

'I'm sorry, young master, it is too late. It is past midday, and she is waiting for you downstairs.' Ciel made a face, but slowly nodded and got out of bed.

'Lizzy,' the young earl groaned, too tired to care about his fiancée's nagging and general vivacious behaviour. He just hoped she would leave soon.

'Ciel! Are you even listening to me?' the girl pouted, looking at her friend with a small gasp as she noticed the bags under the earl's eyes.

'What are you doing out of bed!' she cried suddenly, startling Ciel, and making him step back a bit.

'Sebastian!' Lizzy snapped at him, 'you need to make sure that Ciel rests, okay? I'm going to go now so he can sleep!' She dashed off, pulling Paula along, who cried for the girl to slow down a little. Sebastian smiled softly as he watched the pair leave before turning to Ciel.

'Well, apparently you are allowed to stay in bed now,' he said, amusement present in his eyes.

'Shut up,' the boy retorted, fuming a little, though he was grateful for Lizzy leaving so quickly. He wasn't sure if he could handle her while he was this tired.

The little earl almost collapsed onto his bed, not caring about getting changed. He was far too tired, and simply shooed Sebastian out of the room. Ciel cuddled up to one of the plush pillows on his bed, hoping he wouldn't dream at all and just sleep peacefully for once. He fell asleep easily enough, but his nightmares were horrific. The boy shivered and screamed in his sleep, and Sebastian was getting annoyed by it all. The other servants could sleep like the dead, but being a demon meant that the butler did not sleep. Ciel was getting ridiculous, and as stubborn as he was, the boy had never ordered Sebastian out of his dreams.

Ciel's dream was terrible. It seemed as if the world around him was melting into one of fire and blood, and he wondered if it was hell that he was being pulled into.

'Young master,' the boy heard, and he spun, finding Sebastian. That hadn't happened in any of his nightmares before. The demon came closer, and the little earl ran towards his butler, seeking some reprieve from the horrible world around him.

'This has gone on long enough, don't you think? I believe you need some help getting over these dreams,' a smile crept onto the demon's face as he spoke, 'and I have an idea of what could help.'

Ciel woke up with a gasp, but this time, it was not from fear. No, it was from something else entirely, and the boy hugged himself. Did he really just dream that? The horrible, sticky mess he could feel between his legs confirmed his suspicions, and the little earl groaned. He wasn't sure if this was better or worse than his nightmares, and a blush spread over his face as he remembered what had happened. Sebastian's skilful fingers touching him in so inappropriately, but so _deliciously_. And Ciel had enjoyed it. The boy remembered his own reactions, how he moaned and even begged for more. The earl was ashamed of himself, even if it had been just an incredibly vivid dream.

Downstairs, in the butler's room, Sebastian was trying to contain his laughter.

**Post script**

_If you were looking for lemon, it's not here. __This is lime. Hurhurhur. I like to let you use your imaginaaaaatioooooon. –Smirksmirk- I love when the word "delicious" is used when talking about sex. It's hilarious. Also, my legs hurt because yesterday I was running away from zombies, which is why this was posted today and not yesterday. Also, I wrote more for this chapter, aren't you happy? You better be._


End file.
